yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Mako Tsunami's Duel
Yami Yugi and Mako Tsunami faced each other in Duel Monsters, in the preliminary stage of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is based on a similar Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. The terrain for the Duel was 50% ocean and 50% desert, split between Mako and Yami's sides of the field respectively. Events Prior events Mako left fish cooking over a fire unattended in the hopes that it would attract Duelists to the cliffs, where his monsters were at an advantage due to the ocean Field Power Bonus. While Yugi Muto and his friends were desperately searching for food, Joey Wheeler caught he scent of Mako's fish and tried to convince his friends that the should take the food for themselves. Téa Gardner disagreed, but eventually everyone sat down around the food. Mako then emerged from the ocean and began arguing with Joey over ownership of the fish. When Mako saw that the others were Duelists and one of them was Yugi, he realized he had made a big "catch" with his "bait" and offered to share his food with them. After the meal, Yugi and his friends got up to leave, but Mako threw a harpoon, which stuck into the ground just beside Yugi. He then explained that the fish had been bait to lure in Duelists and challenged Yugi to a Duel. Yugi switched to Yami Yugi and accepted. Yami Yugi's side of the field consisted of the Desert terrain, while Mako's consisted of the Ocean. The Duel 1st turn: Mako Mako Summoned "Fiend Kraken" in Attack Mode in the Ocean (ATK: 1200 → 1560). It hid itself under the water. 2nd turn: Yami Yami Summoned "Horn Imp" in Attack Mode. He then noticed that Mako's monster was not visible, making him unable to attack it. 3rd turn: Mako Mako got "Fiend Kraken" to emerge from the water, attack and destroy "Horn Imp" (Yami: 2000 → 1740 Life Points) and then retreat back into the water. He described this technique as his "sea stealth attack". 4th turn: Yami Yami Summoned "Feral Imp" in Attack Mode. 5th turn: Mako Mako was familiar with how "Feral Imp" could be used for lightning-based attacks. To combat this, he played "Jellyfish" in face-down Defense Mode ("Jellyfish": 1500 → 1950 DEF). 6th turn: Yami Yami equipped "Horn of the Unicorn" to "Feral Imp" ("Feral Imp": 1300 → 2000 ATK) and switched it to Attack Mode. Although Yami could not see Mako's monsters, "Feral Imp" used a lightning-based attack, so he was able to attack the ocean and the electricity would flow through and attack all monsters within it. However "Jellyfish" absorbed the electricity and became stronger as a result, while the ATK of "Feral Imp" returned to normal. ("Feral Imp": 2000 → 1300 ATK). 7th turn: Mako "Fiend Kraken" attacked and destroyed "Feral Imp" (Yami: 1740 → 1480 Life Points). 8th turn: Yami Yami Summoned "Silver Fang" in Defense Mode and activated "Full Moon". 9th turn: Mako Mako Summoned "Kairyu-Shin" in Attack Mode in the Ocean ("Kairyu-Shin": 1800 → 2340 ATK). "Kairyu-Shin" attacked and destroyed "Silver Fang". The tidal wave from the attack flooded Yam's side of the field. Since the moon's gravitational pull affected the tide, this covered twice as much area as usual due to the presence of the moon card. As a result, Yami was left with one desert zone. Mako remarked that the fear of the sea was written all over Yami's face, just as it once was on his. When questioned about this, Mako told Yami that his father had been a great fisherman, but he had lost him to the sea. He then recollects on how he and his father had been caught in a maelstrom. Mako's father had managed to secure Mako onto the boat, but he himself got swept overboard. Although Mako never saw his father after that, he was still convinced that he was alive. 10th turn: Yami Yami Summoned "Giant Soldier of Stone" in Defense Mode in the desert ("Giant Soldier of Stone": 2000 → 2600 DEF). 11th turn: Mako Mako suspected Yami was going to move "Giant Soldier of Stone" into another zone to create an island, giving him room to play more monsters, so he Summoned "Great White Terror" in Attack Mode in the Ocean ("Great White Terror": 1500 → 1950 ATK) and got it, "Kairyu-Shin" and "Fiend Kraken" to surround "Giant Soldier of Stone" giving it no room to move. 12th turn turn: Dark Yugi Yami switched "Giant Soldier of Stone" to Attack Mode. Mako was surprised and reminded Yami that he could not attack any of his monsters. However Yami explained that he was not getting "Giant Soldier of Stone" to attack any of them. Instead, he got it to attack and destroy his own card, "Mystical Moon" or "Full Moon". With the moon, gone its effect on the tide disappeared, so the waters flowed out of the zones around "Giant Soldier of Stone", leaving Mako's monsters stranded. Yami then Summoned "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Mode (ATK: 2000) and activated "Burning Land" to destroy Mako's monsters and take out his Life Points (Mako: 2000 → 0 Life Points), causing Yami to win the Duel. Aftermath Mako was gracious in defeat and compliment Yami Yugi, who said that Mako was not too bad himself. Mako was then left with one Star Chip, which he promised to use to start over and work to win the prize money for his boat. Cards used References * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels